


The 2 times John said I love you and the 1 time Sherlock said it back

by Gemmae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, I Love You, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmae/pseuds/Gemmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says I love you, Sherlock doesn't. Well one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2 times John said I love you and the 1 time Sherlock said it back

**Author's Note:**

> this is old and it sucks but keeping it up because why not?

**The first time**

John stared into Sherlocks beautiful eyes as he leaned into Sherlock's shoulder. Though originally Sherlock had flinched he attempted to stay some-what still for Johns benefit.John practically high off love looked straight into Sherlock's eyes giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, they had done it twice before. So it didn't surprise John when Sherlock's lips froze in place eventually warming up to his, and kissing back with equal passion. Pulling away John looked at Sherlock gently cupping his chin between both his hands. "Sherlock I love you" John said though John had practiced the words in his head a million times. He grew worried as Sherlock only stared back. "I also have a strong emotional bind towards you John" Sherlock said. John blinked his eyes furiously. Gently pushing John off his lap Sherlock walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Leaving a confused John to watch crap telly by himself.

**The Second Time**

John was busy at work the second time. Several patients coming in with sniffling noses, and complaining of high temperature.  Doctors had given him their patients to take days off due to feeling ill. It was something that was spreading around fast. Luckily for John he had probably one of the strongest immune systems in the world. Pulling his phone out during one of the rare moments he didn't have a patient. Immediately his screen flashed with a message and the name that had marked his heart. Opening the message with a simple tap he began to read.

_Hello John, it seems we have run out of milk. On your way home please stop for some._

_-Sh_

_Okay Sherlock. I will stop for some milk. Love you._

 

The dots on John's screen made him perfectly aware of the fact Sherlock was typing a message. Yet John's heart sank when the dot's disappeared. Putting his phone in his back pocket he tended to his next patient. Once he was done with the final patient of the day he pulled out his phone once again. This time there as a message from Sherlock.

_Thank you John. I feel a strong emotion towards you too._

_-Sh_

**The third time  
**

John was tired of the world at the moment. All he wanted to do is lay down in his comfortably sized bed and fall into a deep slumber, and never wake up. Yet knowing the love of his life being his flat-mate he knew that was never gonna happen. Yet he dreamed of it happening. Walking into the door of 221B it was quiet. The apartment was never quiet. Quiet wasn't a good thing in the house unless Sherlock was asleep, and even then it wasn't completely quiet because he snored like bear. Yet right now it was total silent. Sherlock was in the middle of a case meaning he wasn't asleep. So John assumed the second most likely option was happening. Sherlock was working on an experiment which required complete utter silence.

John irritably began to search the house for the curly brunette eventually walking into the kitchen his eyes laid on the sight in front of him. There was a severed head laying on the floor 6 live mice surrounding the head. "What in the bloody hell are you doing" John screamed. Though Sherlock was a sociopath he wasn't aware John had even entered the building so with a loud yelp he jumped nearly a foot in the air before landing  back on his bottom. "Oh John it's just you." Sherlock said the relief clear in his voice. "Oh I got bored, and Ms.Hudson took my gun away and threw it into the streets. So I couldn't shoot the wall any more. Mycroft would have a hissy fit if I dared do anything illegal at the moment. A severed head laid in the fridge and we had mice in the apartment so I decided to entertain myself with what we had on hand. Isn't it quite obvious that's what I was doing?" Sherlock said with a tone that meant 'you're an idiot for even asking'.

Hours later once they (meaning mostly John) disposed of the rats and the severed head which had managed to drip blood everywhere. He stared at Sherlock who was now sitting on the couch in a prayer pose. Sitting across from Sherlock he watched him. The way Sherlock's chest moved contracting and expanding with each breath against the tight purple button up shirt Sherlock wore on a daily basis. He looked like something you would get on your knees in front of and pray. He looked like a god with no imperfections. He looked like the man of Johns dreams. Lucky for John, he was the man of Sherlocks dreams. 

After minutes of watching him John got up and began to head to his bed. Only pausing to rest a hand on his lovers shoulder. "I love you Sherlock." expecting no reply he kept on walking till he was abruptly stopped by Sherlock's pale fingers relaxing on his shoulder. "I love you too John" he said simply. Walking back over to the couch Sherlock returned into his prayer pose. John smiled like a girl smiled at a One Direction concert. A goofy grin which he hadn't adorned his face with since high school replaced the usual small smile he gave to people. Walking into bed moments later he rested in his pillow the words playing over and over in his head. His heart thumping through his chest so loudly he was so sure Sherlock could hear it. The blundering genius idiot loved him. That was all that was on his mind as he fell asleep.


End file.
